Bond of a Lifetime Excerpts
by shadowkat83
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of one shots for Tricky Raven's Flash Fanfiction prompts. These one-shots are from an up incoming story or various story ideas.</html>


Bond of a Lifetime

Excerpt

_Prompt: Everyone just calm down and we'll figure this out_

Bella Swan stood in the protective embrace of her mate, Paul Lahote, as the rest of the pack decided what to do about the approaching threat. Victoria was, at this very moment, creating a new born army all with one purpose: Kill Isabella Swan. The wolves were throwing out outrageous ideas one after another and they didn't notice that their voices were steadily rising.

Bella looked over to the Alpha to the pack, Sam Uley, to see that he was steadily getting annoyed by the noise. He knew that the pack was worried and slightly over-confident, but this was getting ridiculous. Paul growled, as one of the members had the nerve to use Bella as bait, because the red-headed leech was after her any way.

Finally Sam had had enough, "Everyone just calm down and we'll figure this out!" he ordered. Once it was quiet, he continued, "Now that everyone's quiet, we can actually think of something that will actually work."

Bella had been thinking about Victoria and her army. She knew that her blood would easily draw the red-headed leech to her, but it was getting Paul to accept the idea that would be difficult. Her mate was nothing, if not over-protective and possessive when it came to her. But Bella was determined to end the threat to her life one way or another. So she spoke up, "It might not be a bad idea to use my blood to draw them to an area of our choice."

Paul growled, and like she predicted shot the idea down immediately. "No! Absolutely not! There is no way we are using you as bait to draw out a leech."

Bella frowned, "I wouldn't have to actually be in the area for it to work though. All I would have to do is place some on a few trees and bushes and they will do the rest."

Paul shook his head stubbornly, "no, Bella. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger like that."

Sam was frowning, as much as he agreed with Paul; it wasn't that bad an idea; especially if they could guarantee that Bella wouldn't be near the leeches when they arrive. What they needed was a safe place for her to go and for her to have protection for the duration of her stay there. "The idea does have merit. But there are a few flaws that need to be worked out first."

Paul looked over to Sam in shock, "you are no seriously agreeing with this, are you?"

Sam nodded, "the idea is the best one we have so far. But first we need to find a place to lure the leeches to and a place to have Bella go that they won't find her at. The last thing we need is to draw them to us and the red-head to wander off after Bella herself."

Jake was the next to speak up, "not to mention we need to have someone guarding her."

Paul frowned, as much as he didn't like the idea it was the best one they had so far. "We can't send her home. That's the first place the leech will look. No matter how many guards there are with here." Paul paused in thought. "There has to be a place that she won't search, and we have to cover Bella's scent so they can't track her."

A new voice spoke out from the entrance to Paul's cabin. "I know of a place that we could take Bella." The pack turned to see Old Quil, the Pack's shaman in the doorway. The old shaman continues, "Once you have her do what needs to be done, have Paul bring her to my place. The pups should go with her, as well. They'll be all the protection she will require."

Sam nodded, "the clearing at the treaty line should be a good place to take them down."

Bella spoke up again, "One thing you need to remember about newborns; they are stronger that normal 'Cold Ones'. Do not let them wrap their arms around you. They will try to crush you if they do."

Sam nodded taking the advice to heart. He then turned to Paul, "Do what you guys need to in order to make sure every leech follows the trail. Then go straight to Old Quil's, Seth, Brady and Collin will meet you there."

Paul nodded before leaving the cabin with Bella right behind him.

Here is an excerpt from an up incoming story that I am thinking of writing. This was written for Tricky Raven's challenge, but I couldn't get it posted in time to enter it into the contest.


End file.
